onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Barton
"Ruling with an Iron Fist." - Shadow Rage Sir Jacob Barton (ジェイコブバートン, Jeikobu Bāton) also nicknamed Iron Man (鉄人, Tetsujin) is the captain of the Armada Pirates, commanding an armada of pirate crew consisting of over one thousand pirates. After the fall of Don Krieg and Arlong, he is now considered to be the strongest pirate in the East Blue Sea, with a high bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif40,000,000 on his head. He is the main antagonist of the East Blue Saga in Shadow Rage's One Piece story, and is set to play an important role in the events to come. Appearance Jacob is a tall, muscular man, with short swept back brown hair, long sideburns, and a beard that covers the chin completely, his overall facial hair is styled in the chin curtain style. He has piercing red eyes, and burns marks on the right side of his face extending down on to his neck, most of which he suffered during an accident several years prior. He is never seen with a smile on his face, and rarely expresses any sort of emotions, his facial features reaming melancholic for most of the time. Throughout his appearances, Jacob is seen with a variety of clothing, his most prominent one being, a black and maroon full sleeved shirt, with pants similar in color, and brown shoes. He is seen wearing a long white cape connected together with a golden chain. He has a special set of armor which he usually wears when going off into to battle, it is made of a rare kind of metal found only in an island in the grand line. The armor is meant to enhance his physical attributes and is his main offense and defense against his foes. The armor is silver metallic in color with strips of blue, worn as separate segmented pieces that are easily detachable; it consists of a chest plate, shoulder guards, and elbow guards. Along with his Armour, Jacob wears a long red cape. He also carries with him a long sword and a flintlock pistol. Gallery 110409.jpg|Jacob's wanted picture. Jacob_Barton.jpg|Jacob's casual attire. Armor.jpg|Jacob's special armor. 1892.png|Jacob in his youth. Personality As captain of the strongest and largest pirate crew in the East Blue Sea, Jacob is depicted as a ruthless, evil pirate captain who will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Many of his followers and allies view him as a power hungry warlord, bent on taking over the four seas, using any means necessary to accomplish his goals and objectives. He is well respect by his allies as a powerful warrior and feared by his enemies as a demon reincarnate. He is an individual who believes that power is everything and those who possess it gain control over everything else. He also believes that those who are weak should perish for the strong to survive, and that there is no room for emotions in the battlefield. Jacob claims to have no feelings or conscience and that all his emotional responses are part of a well-rehearsed act to conceal his true nature. Throughout the East Blue, Jacob is known for his merciless cruelty, ambitious and unscrupulous means of thinking, as primarily depicted when he killed the remaining members of the James Gang for their failure on bringing in Kip James. In addition to his cruel nature, he is also extremely arrogant, believing himself to be the strongest pirate in all the blue seas, he is confident in his skills and abilities as a warrior, and has a habit of greatly underestimating his opponents. His greatest strength is probably his ability to work towards his goals with great tenacity and his ability to organize, but his greatest weaknesses are his arrogance and his overconfidence. It is due to his unique ability to organize that allowed him to recruit all of the most vicious criminals and pirates in the East Blue into his crew. It seems whenever angry he can be a merciless enemy, as further evidenced when he killed a group of pirates personally for unknown reasons. According to his closest advisors, when angry, Jacob can be a selfish, violent, and short-tempered man. As captain of the Armada Pirates, he seems to command his crew with an iron fist, and does not tolerate insubordination, and is quick to anger at the possibility of betrayal. Despite the fact that he is targeted by other pirates most of the time, and his life is under constant threat, this does not seem to bother him that much, claiming them to be nothing more than petty annoyances. Abilities and Powers Weapons History Major Battles * Jacob Barton vs Don Krieg (Unseen) * Armada Pirates vs Trump Pirates (Unseen) * Jacob Barton vs Juan D. Teague Trivia *His surname of Barton comes from the real life pirate Andrew Burton who served as High Admiral of the Kingdom of Scotland. Notorious in England and Portugal as a 'pirate', Barton was a seaman who operated under the aegis of a letter of marque on behalf of the Scottish crown, and is therefore more widely described as a privateer. *His appearance is based on Babalun Mest, a character from the anime series Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari. *His theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edBczdDfS2o I Don't Think Now Is The Best Time ''] from the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack. *His favourite phrase is '“Only the strongest will survive.”''' Category:Zaraikou Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captain Category:East Blue Characters Category:Armada Pirates